Clan Silent Fox
Clan Silent Fox is a small but slowing blooming clan. Although quite a few members are permanent, many are exalted to the Stormcatcher. For the most part, only one dragonet is kept from every clutch, with the others being sold or sent to their god. Creation When an out of control storm killed and scattered Flashwing's mirror pack, she was left stranded in her birth land with only her familiar, an alstroemeria fox. At first comfortable among her element, she spent weeks surviving in the harsh wilds of the Shifting Expanse. However, her inexperience at desert life caught up with her when a sandstorm struck. Luckily, a group of dragons specifically prepared and trained for desert rescue found Flashwing and sheltered her from the storm. Although one dragon was lost in the storm, Flashwing gained a new pack in the form of Turquoise and Marigold, a ridgeback and fae respectively. After the death of their friend, the two decided to stay with Flashwing, beginning Clan Silent Fox. Early days The three dragons slowly began to grow their clan, adopting hatchlings and letting desert wanderers stay with them. These new dragons began building up the clan, resulting in a bustling desert town. This town was dubbed Harpybane, as it was constantly at war with a nearby harpy flock, which was repeatedly fought back by the towns residents. Despite this, the town was an oasis for desert travelers, and the clan grew rich off of Harpybane. Even better, Marigold and Flashwing were going to have hatchlings, the first generation of the clan. There was celebration when Achalendra, Roquet, and Dart were hatched. But, like lightning, disaster struck. A passing wind dragon, who was attempting to travel through every territory, was carrying a dormant disease from plague. After getting ambushed by harpies, she was brought to Marigold for healing. As the fae used his healing magic on the young spiral, the disease began to operate. It attacked her brain, and the spiral went mad. Suddenly, she began to attack everyone around her. Although many residents of the town tried to stop her, there was nothing they could do when the enraged spiral attacked Flashwing and Marigolds hatchling. Without hesitation, the spiral used her magic to throw Roquet against the hatchery wall, the impact blinding him, and the spiral's much larger jaws easily crushed Achalendra, killing the fae. After this event, Flashwing and Marigold were forced to give Roquet to a larger Plauge clan, leaving only Dart, the runt of the clutch. The clan has been more reserved and protective since, keeping a constant watch on strangers and newcomers without them even knowing. Present Nowadays, Flashwing and Marigold spend their days in the coliseum, providing food for their clan. Growth has slowed since the early days, and things are rather peaceful. Flashwing has taken leadership from Marigold, who is more then happy to let her take the lead. The last notable event was that Cloud and Tropic, two dragonets from the same clutch, were both allowed to stay in the clan. Notable clan members WIP Category:Lightning Category:Mighty Lair